Watch Doctor Who
by hp and lotr fan 4ever
Summary: While they are going about their day-to-day lives, Rose Tyler, 10.5, Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Amy Pond and Rory Williams are pulled out of their respective time periods and universes. Why? To watch Day of the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Doctor Who. All characters belong to Moffat and Davies. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

Rose Tyler sat at her desk in her office in Torchwood. She sighed as she read over the papers in front of her. In the five years she had been running the London branch of Torchwood, the decisions never got any easier. A crashed space ship had been found with an alien still in it. It was a species she had never she before in all her travels with Doctor. She would have to show the file to John and see if he recognized it from any of the Doctor's memories.

Rose leaned back in her chair as she thought about all that had happened since the Doctor had left her and his human clone on that beach in Norway. It had been awkward at first. She had been upset that the Doctor had left her again; after all she had gone through to find him. However, after a couple of weeks she had spent hiding in her work, she saw that the clone, who had been dubbed John Smith, was not doing much better than her.

She started by just talking to him. He had been struggling with the fact he did not have the TARDIS anymore. Though he at least had a place to live with the Tyler's, he was trying to cope in a strange world. He had to get used to the fact that he would no longer be able to run into the TARDIS and be able to visit any time or place in the universe.

She tried to talk to him every day. First they had talked about how he was coping or her cases at Torchwood. She tried to help him adjust to a life lived on only one planet and to live as a human. After a few months they were able to start talking about her time on the TARDIS and the Doctor.

He had all of her Doctor's memories. However, he was a separate person with both the Doctor's and Donna's memories and personalities. He was a separate person but he had the same feelings for her the Doctor had never been able to admit to Rose. Eventually they were both healed enough to start a romantic relationship. Two years later they were married.

Rose closed the file on her desk and stood up. She went to find her husband who would be in the Torchwood lab. John had refused to become a member of Torchwood but had been willing to help their scientists as long they didn't hurt any aliens. The new Torchwood policy since Pete and Mickey had taken over years prior was to never harm any aliens they discovered unless it was self-defense.

Rose found him tinkering with some gadget on his desk. He looked up when he heard her enter and started talking at his usual speed of a mile-a-minute. "Ah, Rose, look at this-", he held up the device in his hand. "I haven't seen one of these since I visited Kilos IV. Accidently started a revolution." He looked slightly sheepish. Though he was a different person he had a tendency of referring to any of the Doctor's or Donna memories as though he had been the one to live them.

"Was there something you wanted?" he asked. "What, I can't just want to see my husband?" she asked as she went over to him and kissed him. After they broke apart he said "Well you could but you usually want my impute on something when we're at work." He glanced at her knowingly.

"You're right," she smiled with her tongue between her teeth. "A crashed spaceship was found with an unknown alien species found in it. I've never seen it in my travels with the Doctor." They shared a look. Sometimes they both wondered if the Doctor was doing alright. She handed him the file. Before he could look at it, a note appeared on his desk. John stuck out his hand to grab the note. Rose reached out to stop him and both touched the note at the same time. They disappeared instantly and the file landed open on John's desk.

* * *

Jack Harkness sat at the bar with a drink in his hand. It had been several months since he had last seen the Doctor. Jack had continued to travel around the universe doing as he wished but worry for the Doctor was always at the back of his mind. The Doctor had seemed different during his last visit. He had looked upset which was what made the Jack so worried about his friend. Jack felt he owed the Doctor since he had still been willing to try to comfort Jack after the events with the 456. Even Jack had not forgiven himself for that. Suddenly a note appeared in front of him. Though he knew it wasn't a smart idea Jack grabbed the note. He disappeared in an instant and his glass fell to the counter, the liquid inside spilling everywhere.

* * *

Martha Jones-Smith walked into her living room and headed to the couch. Mickey was already sitting there watching the telly. They had just finished another case of a Sontaren running amuck in London. As she sat down on the couch, she said "You know, this case reminded me of the last time we went after a Sontaren. The last time we saw the Doctor."

It had scared her and Mickey when they saw the Doctor just standing there looking at them. He hadn't made a move to go to them or tried to talk to them. He simply looked at them, then turned and walked away, back to his TARDIS. Martha had a feeling it would be the last time either of them saw the Doctor. She worried about him sometimes, when she wasn't busy with her work and she had time to remember all the wonderful places he had taken her to visit. She knew Mickey worried too, though they rarely mentioned it.

"I know. Me too," Mickey replied. He turned to face her. "I wonder what it was that could have made him look like that, like he wouldn't be seeing us again." He placed his hand on her arm in a gesture of comfort. She thought about what he had just mentioned.

"I don't think he died. I'd like to believe that if he did we would know somehow, that at least his past companions would be notified." She stared into space as she thought about it. Mickey responded, "I think he's still out there somewhere, having adventures and getting into trouble."

Before Martha could continue the conversation a piece of paper appeared in midair and fell into her lap. She and Mickey went to grab it at the same time and as soon as their fingers touched the paper they disappeared.

* * *

Amelia Pond marched into her tiny kitchen on her way to talk to her husband Rory. Though the kitchen was tiny it had all the appliances that were available to them in 1940s New York. Though the apartment was small compared to the house the Doctor had bought them, it was relatively big for New York City. It even had a guest bedroom.

It had been hard when they first landed in the past. Luckily River had been able to get enough money to pay for rent to an apartment until they jobs. Rory had been able to fulfill his dream of becoming a doctor thanks some forged papers from River that stated he graduated from a prominent medical school as a top student. He had still had to earn a position as an accomplished doctor but with hard work and long days he been able to do it.

Amy had at first been gotten a job as a waitress since there weren't many jobs available to women in the 1940s. However, she had quit after a few months since she absolutely hated it. She had decided the second she quit that she was going to have a career as a writer no matter what it took. Rory, of course, backed her completely. It had taken several years and a whole lot of hard work but she had been able to write and published her first book Summer Falls. Her many adventures with the Doctor had been her inspiration. She had hoped it would bring children some of the same joy the Doctor had been able to give her.

Much to her surprise it had become a successful children's book. With the money she made from her book and Rory made from his job they were able to live comfortably, though it was not quite up to their 21st century standards.

The one person Amy had never stopped missing was her Raggedy man. At least she had been able to see her daughter again when River had dropped off the Melody Malone book for Amy to publish. She didn't regret her decision to let the angel take her. A life without Rory wasn't one she ever wanted to live. Nonetheless, she still missed the Doctor. She still half expected to hear the TARDIS materialize outside their widow. She had even cried a few times, late at night when she had been unable to find sleep. She knew Rory missed him too for all that they tried not to talk about the Doctor or the life they had been forced to leave behind. Sometimes she would find him staring out the window as though he too expected to see the TARDIS appear on the sidewalk out front.

Rory was standing by the counter making a sandwich as Amy entered the kitchen. It was a rare Saturday that they both had off from work. They were trying to make the most of it. They already had plans to go out to dinner but were still trying to decide what to do in the meantime.

"I still say we should go see a movie," Rory argued as he finished making his sandwich and handed Amy a plate with the sandwich he had made for her on it. She took a bite, swallowed, and said "Rory. We're both off for the first time in months. It's a gorgeous Saturday. And you want to spend it indoors." She just looked at him.

Rory put down his half eaten sandwich to better make his case. "We have the chance to see _It's a Wonderful Life_ in theaters, with all the people who are seeing it for the first time. You know I've always loved that movie." He picked up his sandwich again as he waited for Amy's retort. "Rory, we are stuck in the past as you very well know. We are going to have a hundred chances to go see old movies playing in theaters for the first time. There will not always be good enough weather to-"

Amy was cut off mid-sentence as a piece of paper landed on the counter. Both Ponds froze and Amy immediately stopped talking. Both of them were thinking the same thing. Nothing like this had happened to them since they had said goodbye to the Doctor. They glanced at each other and then each reached for the paper. The second their fingers touched the paper they disappeared.

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who read this! I'm excited to write this story. All reviews are welcome even criticism. Seriously, even if you hate it if you could tell me what you hated about it that would great. I'm trying to improve my writing skills. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, life got busy. Also, I kept feeling like I wasn't getting their characterizations right. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Rose looked around the room as she observed where she and John had been transported. It was a square room with three couches and a TV. She moved to get up from the ground where she had landed upon entering the room. She looked up to see John offering his hand to help her stand up which she took. "Where are we?" she asked curiously. "I don't know. Someone or something must have transported us here," John responded, looking around the room as if to spot whoever had brought them there.

Before Rose could suggest her theory, two people appeared in the room, both of whom Rose thought she would never see again. It was impossible. "Mickey? Martha?" The two turn towards her, both wearing identical expressions of surprise and disbelief on their faces. Mickey was the first to speak "Rose, what are doing here? How can you be here?" Martha cut in, "I thought the Doctor had taken you back to that parallel universe."

Rose assumed the Doctor had at some point told them what he had done. "I have no idea how John-," she pointed to her husband in case they were confused, "and I ended up wherever we are. We were in the lab and a note appeared. John had to grab it of course," she rolled her eyes fondly, "so I grabbed it too in case he ended up somewhere dangerous."

Then Martha filled her and John in on what had happened to herself and Mickey. "The same thing happened to us. We were sitting in our living room and a note appeared. We touched it and ended up hear."

Rose had the noticed the 'our' and felt compelled to ask "You guys are living together?" She was looking at Mickey. Martha held up her hand which was sporting a ring. So did Mickey. "Married actually," he said proudly, "for about four years now."

Before Rose had time to properly process this news another person appeared in the room. She recognized the long military coat immediately. "Jack," she shouted. She ran the short distance to him, Martha, Mickey and John right behind her. When he saw them he smiled and said "Well if it isn't Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, and Mickey Mouse."

"Very funny," Mickey muttered, however he too appeared happy to see Jack. "Where are we?" Jack asked, "How did we get here? And how did you and the Doctor's clone leave your universe?" He looked worried at the thought of what could be powerful enough to break through the walls of the universe. "First of all, his name's John now," Rose replied angrily. Jack looked apologetic, something rare for him, which caused Rose to soften slightly.

John filled Jack in on what had happened to them, than Martha shared her and Mickey's story. "The same thing happened to me," Jack said. "I was in a bar and a note appeared in front of me. I took it and ended up in this room."

Martha took the lead, "So the same thing happened to all of us. The question is 'Does this have to with the Doctor?'" The others just looked at her. "Right, I thought so too. I wonder if there are any other people coming," she said as she looked around the room.

As if the room could somehow hear them, too people appeared in it. One was a red-head who looked in her late-thirties. The other was a man with light brown hair who looked around the same age as the women. Rose didn't recognize either of them, and from their reactions, she would guess that John, Mickey and Martha didn't recognize the couple either.

The red-head spoke first, "Who are you people? And how did we get here?" she asked warily. Jack decided to be the one to answer her. "I'm gonna take a guess you know the Doctor?" Both reacted with surprise. The man asked "You know the Doctor?" The women quickly added "Are we talking about the same person? Floppy hair, bowtie, young looking?"

Rose took over. "Yeah, we all know the Doctor, though he looked completely different when we knew him. He must have regenerated since then." Sadness appeared on her face as she spoke, however it was gone a moment later.

Rose filled them in on what had happened to her, John, Martha, Mickey and Jack. The woman introduced herself as Amy and the man as Rory. She confirmed Rose's suspicion that a note had appeared in front of them too and both had grabbed it.

Before anyone could ask more questions another note appeared. Amy grabbed it and read it out-loud.

_Dear Amy, Rory, Jack, John, and Rose,_

_I have gathered all of you here because something huge has recently happened to the Doctor. I thought his friends deserved to know. So all of you are going to sit down and watch the Doctor's adventures. His new companion is called Clara. If you have a question no one can answer just ask it out-loud and I will tell you._

_Sincerely,_

_The TARDIS_

Amazed and shocked everyone looked around the room. John was the first one to speak.

"Well I suppose we'll have to watch." Since they were all curious to see what had happened to the Doctor since they had each seen him, they sat down. Amy and Rory sat on the couch to the right. Martha, Mickey and Jack sat on the couch in front of the TV. Rose and John sat on the couch to the left. The screen turned on.

**[Outside Coal Hill Secondary School] **

**(A policeman is on his beat past the sign to I M Foreman's scrap yard at 76 Totter's Lane. Note - Chairman of the School Governors is I Chesterton.) **

"No, It can't be," said John, disbelief in his voice. Rose turned and asked "What John?"

He spoke to all of them. "One of the Doctor's first companions was a teacher named Ian Chesterton who worked at Coal Hill school. He'd be in his 80s now. I can't believe he still works there." Rose wasn't sure how to act. She didn't like to think about all the people who had traveled with the Doctor before her, other than Sarah Jane, who she liked.

**CLARA [OC]: Waste no more time arguing about what a good man should be. Be one. Marcus Aurelius. **

**[Classroom] **

**The end of class bell rings. A young man rushes in as the other students leave. CLARA: Have you been running? **

**TOM: Are you okay? There was a call for you at the office, from your doctor. **

**CLARA: Did he leave an address? **

"So that must be Clara," said Amy. Since they had traveled on and off with the Doctor the Ponds weren't surprised that Clara would have a job and the Doctor would just pick her up. The others were since their Doctor had never done that with them.

**(He hands her a piece of paper. She grabs her motorcycle gear and leaves. The Tardis is parked on the side of a lonely country road. Clara sounds her horn and drives straight at it. The doors open to let her in.) **

**[Tardis] **

**(The Doctor is reading a book on Advanced Quantum Mechanics.) **

**DOCTOR: Draught. **

**(Clara clicks her fingers and the doors close.) **

"Since when can you close the TARDIS doors like that?" Martha asked, surprised. Amy responded, "You mean the Doctor didn't do that when he traveled with you? He's done that since the first time I traveled with him."

The others pondered this. John sat silently, not wanting to bring up his encounter with River Song, and the guilt he still felt about her death.

**DOCTOR: Fancy a week in ancient Mesopotamia followed by future Mars? **

**CLARA: Will there be cocktails? **

**DOCTOR: On the Moon. **

**CLARA: The Moon'll do. **

**(They laugh and embrace.) **

**DOCTOR: How's the new job? Teach anything good?**

"I can't believe that someone would choose to go to work every day when they could just stay with the Doctor." Rose commented. She couldn't believe that a companion wouldn't want to stay with the Doctor for as long as they were able to. She had wanted to stay forever.

"I had an everyday job, I was a nurse," Rory responded. "So did I, I was a model, then a writer," said Amy, in full agreement with her husband. "We would live our everyday lives for months, than the Doctor would just show up on our doorstep. We'd travel with him for a few weeks, and then he'd take us back to right after he had picked us up."

Rose, Martha, Mickey, and Jack gaped at her. "You mean the Doctor finally learned to fly the TARDIS properly? Mickey asked in astonishment. He remembered only too well when the Doctor accidently returned Rose a year after she left. The police had been convinced that Mickey had murdered her.

"Hey," John shouted, hurt, "the Doctor can fly the TARDIS just fine, right Amy?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that," said Amy, remembering all the times she had to grab on to the console railing to avoid crashing into something. "But he's always been able to return me to right after I left. I've seen him do it loads of times, with many different people."

The others still couldn't believe it. John sat looking far too smug. Rose would have said something to him if she wasn't in a state of disbelief.


End file.
